1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to combination brackets and adjustable ladder trays which are designed for attachment to ladders by means of horizontal rods, inserted into the hollow rungs of said ladders, the tray being adjustable on the bracket to maintain the tray substantially parallel to the ground or at any desired angle, regardless of the ladder, and the tray being contoured to hold securely the tools and supplies of a tradesman working on the ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brackets and shelves for ladders to hold tools and materials of tradesmen have been designed and developed for years. Most of such prior art devices have been of a special purpose design, such as hooks for paint cans, holders for specific tools and the like. Many of the prior art devices have lacked stability in position on the ladder. Many have not been readily adaptable to a change of use. Many require removal and reattachment when the ladder is repositioned. The purpose of this invention is to provide a ladder tray contoured to accept all commonly and frequently used tools and supplies of the tradesman and to secure said tools and supplies therein or thereon; to provide means to adjustably secure said tray to a ladder mounting bracket such that said tray may be positioned at an angle desired by the tradesman, which is usually substantially parallel to the ground level; and a mounting bracket which may be easily secured and removed from either side of a ladder and, when said bracket is attached to the ladder, it is very securely attached thereto. Thus, the design criteria for a combination bracket and adjustable ladder tray are stability of the tray and bracket on the ladder; secure adjustment of the bracket to the ladder and the tray on the bracket; a heavy duty device to handle a variety of tools and materials; a versatile device to make it useufl for a wide variety of tradesmen, and primarily a device that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture. The device of this invention meets all these criteria.